


She Said

by grunge_ish



Series: TAZ Songfics [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Lucretia's Ex Boyfriend is a Bitch, Magnus Burnsides Deserves Good Things, Magnus as a Protector, The ship is there if you squint really really hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grunge_ish/pseuds/grunge_ish
Summary: Magnus and Lucretia have been friends for years, she was actually the one to get him a job at the IPRE. So when she started acting strange, he knew something was wrong.
Relationships: Magnus Burnsides/The Director | Lucretia
Series: TAZ Songfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716010
Kudos: 7





	She Said

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and by ashesxo who has a god tier Magnus cosplay, please go check him out. 
> 
> Also, Magnus beats a guy half to death in this. :3 If that bothers you, don't read this one my dudes. There also a lot of cursing. Just in case that bothers people.

Magnus was alone on a Friday night, which was odd, because this was the first time he had spent his Friday night alone in around four years. Ever since he had the good fortune of meeting a girl at the big open air market. He had bumped into her while she was writing and he knocked her book out of her hand, he picked it up for her and they exchanged names. Her name was Lucretia, and she had quickly become his very best friend. She had even helped him get an entry level job at the research agency she worked at, which he quickly rose in the ranks of. They spent so much time together that anyone who didn't know them, assumed they were dating. They weren't, to Magnus's disappointment, he had been too late to ask her out and another guy in the agency had asked her out. They started dating and Magnus was completely supportive, she was his best friend, he wanted her to be happy, but he started to have the sinking suspicion that something was seriously wrong with the relationship. The first red flag was that Lucretia had started canceling their plans, claiming that she wasn't feeling great but showing up to work the very next day just fine. The next was that she started only talking to him when her boyfriend wasn't around, claiming that he got jealousy easily. The final was when Lucretia started wearing makeup, it was obvious that she was doing so, because she wasn't amazing at it and Magnus knew her face like he knew his own. Lucretia wasn't a pushover, but she hated rocking the boat, so Magnus was extremely worried about her and reminded her constantly that she could come to him for anything. She just thanked him and smiled sadly.

Magnus pushed away his feelings and tried to focus on the contract in front of him. It was an honor to even be thought of for this project, but he didn't know if Lucretia had gotten the same offer and he didn't know if he could leave her behind, especially with everything that was going on with the guy she was dating. He cracked his knuckles twice and stood up, deciding that working out was the best way to make him focus on something other than Lucretia, but before he could go to get what he would need for his work out routine, there was a pounding and terrified knock on his door. He ran over to it and when he opened it, Lucretia threw herself into his arms and began crying.

"Lu, what's wrong? What happened? Lucretia? Are you okay?" Lucretia just cried harder as Magnus asked. He closed the door and softly pulled Lucretia inside. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her reassuringly as she cried. When she finally started to slow down crying, Magnus pulled away from her and pulled up a chair for her to sit in. She sat down and he stood in front of her awkwardly.

"I didn't know if you were home, but I didn't have anywhere else to go. He has the keys to my house and I don't trust anyone like I trust you and..." Magnus pulled up a chair for him to sit in as well and put his hand on her shoulder to calm her. "He hit me." She put her head in her hands and Magnus was afraid that she was going to cry again but she just rubbed her hands down the side of her face. "He's been hitting me, ever since I spoke to Barry at that office party. He told me he just gets so jealous, that he loves me so much that he just can't help but be so terrified that I'm going to leave him and that he can't trust me because he's been hurt so many times. I thought it was my fault. He cut me off from all my friends and I didn't put up a fight because I cared about him so much, but then it just kept getting worse. I had to start wearing makeup to cover up the black eyes and bruises. It's been happening for months and I didn't feel like I could do anything." Magnus reached for her hand and she let him hold it, he squeezed it reassuringly and she managed a small smile at him. He ignored his boiling blood to allow her to speak. He felt like she could see the fact that he was about to explode from anger and disgust, but if she could, she made no indication as she continued speaking. "This time he was getting mad at me for not being in the mood, he started to reach for the waistband of my pants and I just punched him, directly in the face and as he was reeling, I ran. I didn't stop running until I got to your house." She looked so fragile and scared sitting in front of him and Magnus felt impossibly angry at this asshole for turning the vibrant and excitable woman that he knew into this shell of herself.

"I'm glad you got out of there when you did. Do you need anything? Can I get you some water or something?" Anything? He internally hoped that she would let him help her. Maybe she would even ask him for revenge, because he would gladly deliver on that front.

"Just some water, and maybe a place to sleep until I can get the locks on my apartment changed and a restraining order filed?" Magnus smiled and nodded.

"Of course Lu. You can stay in my room. I'll sleep on the couch." He got up to get her water and he could see her about to open her mouth to argue. "Not that I don't believe that you have some extremely good points, this is non-negotiable. You deserve something good and letting you have a pretty soft, freshly clean queen bed all to yourself is the best I can do at this exact moment." He came back into the room with her water and she made a face at him. As he sat down, he made the exact same face back at her.

"Magnus? Promise me that you won't get yourself hurt trying to go after him." He looked at her and she stared back at him, sipping the water he got her.

"Lu, he hit you! He hurt my best friend! That's no where near allowed or acceptable. You know I can't promise not to protect you." Lucretia put down her water and her face dropped into a frown.

"Maggie," That nickname always got him to agree to things, and she knew it. "please, promise me that you won't go after him. At least." Magnus sighed.

"Fine." He put his hand over his heart. "I promise you that I won't go after him. Scout's honor." That made her laugh slightly and her laugh filled him with happiness. "Now, you should probably go to sleep. You look exhausted." He stood up and stretched.

She picked her water up and drank a little bit more of it before getting up as well. "I have a few clothes still stashed here right?" Magnus nodded. "Can I use your shower?"

He rolled his eyes. "Lu, what's mine is yours. You could make a four course meal if you wanted to." Lucretia laughed again and he smiled at her.

"Thank you Maggie."

"No problem." She walked off and Magnus watched her, knowing that he wasn't going to break his promise to her but when she found out what he did, she wasn't going to be ecstatic. He was planning to use the spare key that she had given him a few years ago to set a trap for Henry. He would probably assume that if she ran from him, she would run to her apartment. So Magnus planned to be there waiting for him.

When he made it to her house, he didn't see Henry anywhere, so he assumed that his house was closer to Lucretia's than his and he made his way up the stairs and to a hiding place in her apartment. As soon as he was well hidden, he heard the door open and someone walk in. 

"Lucretia! Where are you? I'm sorry. You know how I get. I didn't mean anything by it! I'm sorry! Please come out so we can talk about this!" Henry walked right past Magnus's hiding place and as he did, Magnus heard him say. "You stupid bitch. Where the hell are you?" That was the very last straw for him. He stepped out of his hiding spot, tapped on Henry's shoulder and as he turned around, Magnus pushed him to the floor and put his foot on his chest, holding him to the floor. "Who the fuck are you? I knew Lucretia was cheating on me! Fucking slut." Magnus ground his heel into Henry's chest and he started scrambling but Magnus was far stronger than him and held him to the floor.

"You are the fucking scum of the Earth. Lu asked me not to go looking for you, but since you found me, I think she won't mind." Magnus took his foot off Henry's chest and as soon as he was standing, he punched him directly in the nose. It doesn't phase Henry much but he recoils from it and as he does, Magnus knees him in the stomach, knocking the air out of him and forcing him to stumble back a bit. Magnus followed him step for step, punching him again, this time across the face with his left hand, and there's a small crack as Henry's jaw shifts a bit, but Magnus doesn't stop. He uses Henry's pained hesitation to push him to the ground again and kick him hard in the ribs. Henry coughs as air is expelled from him and Magnus can see a little bit of blood mixed into the drool that comes out with the air. He squats down and grabs Henry by the hair, forcing the other man to look at him. "What did you do to her?"

Henry looked at him like he was insane and he very well may be, but that thought really didn't bother him as he smacked Henry. He didn't repeat himself but Henry understood what he wanted. "I, I, I hit her! I liked the power and the control. I would punch her and kick her, sometimes slap her around and she never did anything to stop me. I never broke any of her bones, but I broke her stone of farspeech and forbid her from seeing any of her friends. I wanted to control her and I almost had it!" He spit at Magnus, suddenly feeling confident as he remembered the feeling of power he had over Lucretia. They both watched at the bloodly spit stopped before it hit him, he made a disgusted face.

Magnus took a deep breath and looked down at Henry. He was trying to stand up, clearly looking to try and hurt Magnus, so Magnus helped him out. By grabbing the front of her shirt and pulling him up by it. "I swear to anything and everything that might be out there that if you ever even attempt to speak to her again, I will do all of this again and then some." Magnus stared at Henry and Henry began to wilt in his grasp. "Do you understand?" Henry nodded, clearly realizing that Magnus was not just talking big. Magnus let him drop to the ground and left Lucretia's apartment.

When he made it back to his small house, Lucretia was sleeping peacefully in his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering, the contract is the contract to go on the Starblaster. 
> 
> Fun fact, I rolled damage for every hit that Magnus lands.  
> The rolls are, in order:  
> 4  
> 1  
> 7
> 
> Also, I did not mean for it to be this long, please forgive me.


End file.
